El final de la vida como la conocemos
by sheholmes
Summary: Todo ha acabado entre Alec y Magnus, ambos buscan reiniciar su vida, aunque Magnus siempre ha sido mas habil que Alec, lo que sabia Alec es que sus hermanos y sus amigos le ayudarian a encontrar un nuevo camino, una intriga llena de celos, drama, amor, momentos cursis y demas
1. un plan

**UN PLAN PARA SALVAR AL CORAZÓN DE ALEC**

 _ **-Alec cuantas veces debemos decirte que debes descansar si continuas con esa forma de descuidarte, te caeras muerto en cualquier momento-**_

 _ ****_Por quinta vez Isabel Lightwood, o más conocida Izzy reprendia a su hermano, Alexander o como todo el mundo lo conocía Alec, ahora mismo le volvia a decir que durmiera que comiera mas, es que cada dia que pasaba se veía mas cada vez mas demacrado, es que ya iba casi un mes desde que el y Magnus se habían dejado, el por qué? Todavía no lograba entenderlo por completo, pues ella solo recordaba aquella noche en que su hermano regreso llorando, y entre su llanto mencionaba algo sobre un engaño o una traición, cosa que como buenos hermanos Jace y ella, fueron a reclamarle a Magnus cuestión que jamas negó, y asi había pasado el tiempo, viendo a su hermano consumirse en el dolor, la amargura y el trabajo, mientras Magnus se divertia con un nuevo chico, no sabia si odiarlo o no, después de todas las veces que los habían ayudado, todas esas ideas pasaban por su mente antes de poner en marcha su plan, esperando que al menos asi sacaría de su demencia a su hermano, mientras se levantaba de su silla frente al escritorio de su hermano, acercándose a este y levantándolo a empujones, hasta sacarlo de su oficina llevándolo a la entrada donde se reuniría con Jace, Clary, Simon, esperaba que esto funcionara o lo perderían.

 _ **-Bueno Alec ya que no deseas dormir o comer, nos acompañaras a tomar algo, para celebrar que al fin hay algo de paz-**_

Alec que estaba mas que aburrido de su situación, el perder a Magnus le dolia como una draga profunda, mas estar lejos de el, pero lo que lo seguía hundiendo era el hecho de verlo feliz con alguien mas, aunque no quería salir de su despacho, no deseaba enfrentarse al mundo, no podía negarse al ver a todo muy feliz, no podía arrastrarlos a todos con el a su melancolía, asi que a regañadientes asintió

Sonriendo mas que feliz manteniendo de la mano a su chica, Jace tomaba a su parabatai de sus hombros pasándole un brazo, mientras golpeaba su nuca _**–hey Alec aliviánate, no todo en esta vida es el trabajo, quizá deberías refrescarte un poco, asi que recuerda hoy tomaras tanto que se te olvidara hasta tu nombre-**_ riéndose salieron a la calle, el jalando a alec, Clary mientras tanto planificaba con Izzy los últimos toques del plan, siendo ayudados por Simon.

 _ **-Izzy estas segura de esto?, nunca he escuchado de el, o hay registro de el-**_ Clary pregunta con mucha duda, pues no estaba segura de que este fuera la mejor idea, mientras buscaba su apoyo en su mejor amigo, aunque este al por fin haber logrado empezar su relación con Izzy estaba mas que dispuesto a apoyar a esta, y eso lo demostró cuando hablo, despeinando un poco a clary con su mano – _ **Hey Clary calma, mi chica sabe lo que hace, además somos 3 cazadores y un vampiro, podemos dominar lo que sea, además mira-**_ mientras señalaba su frente – _ **siempre podemos usar esto como plan de emergencia, cierto?-**_ mientras asentia mas que convencido Izzy sacaba su celular mostrándoles una fotografía, de un chico sonriente, muy guapo, algo que demostraba su estilo ganador, pero a la vez único – _ **Claro que si, vamos tenemos que ayudarlo quizá, sea cierto lo que dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo, este es nuestro objetivo, lo encontraremos en el bar, además de todos los que investigue, el es la mejor opción, se llama Lance Lannister, apodado Zero, no hay una falta en su historial, y no se le conoce escandalo alguno, asi que recuerden en cuanto lo vean informen a los demás, hagamos que esto paresca un encuentro casual, de acuerdo?-**_ mientras chocaban sus manos en señal de acuerdo, incluso Jace habían estado de acuerdo, mientras llegaban al club lleno de mundanos, se escuchaba una melodía desde fuera, entrando el grupo, tomando asiento en una mesa de la esquina, pidiendo algunas bebidas todos muy alerta sobre la misión de salvamento a el jefe del instituto, todos mostraban buen animo esperando tener éxito en esto, mientras Alec solo se dedicaba a ver su bebida, antes de disculparse para ir al sanitario, aunque la verdad es que no soportaba mas estar entre la gente, aunque este gesto no resulto ignorado por los demás.

Mientras veian a su hermano ir, todos dejaban ver su cara de preocupación, pues el objetivo no hacia su aparición, bueno que no es como si le hayan dado hora, lugar, y fechas exactas, solo habían estado ahí con la esperanza de estuviera, todos discutían entonces que hacer, mientras Simon seguía con la vista a un tipo, muy parecido a alguien aunque no sabia decir de donde, hasta que después de unos momentos la realización le caia, mientras movia su mano buscando atraer la atención de los demás – _ **hey chicos, acaba de llegar, es el cierto?-**_ mientras señalaba a el mismo chico de la foto, haciendo que los demás guardaran silencio y lo observaran, ciertamente ese chico tenia presencia y una muy fuerte, mientras se acercaba a la barra saludando al barman.

 _ **-Espero que no te equivoques Izzy**_ \- mencioana Jace buscando alguna indicación de negación al plan, antes de sentir un ligero golpe en su brazo por parte de Clary _**–todo esta bien, hey cualquier problema estamos nosotros, hay que confiar-**_ mientras Izzy jugaba con su latigo, sonriendo de forma mas que conforme – _ **creanme lo investigue bien, ahora silencio ahí viene Alec, recuerden el plan-**_

Mientras Alec después de mojarse la cara, tomar un poco de aire regresaba con sus amigos, aunque antes de que pudiera sentarse, sonriendo Jace le había pedido que lo acompañara por la siguiente ronda, aceptando, aunque incluso aunque no lo hubiera notado su parabatai, lo había llevado directamente a ese chico que habían fijado como obajetivo, mientras empujaba juguetonamente a Alec –vamos no tengas esa cara, disfruta un momento de esta calma, no todo esta acabado- sabiendo que su hermano intentaba hacerse el fuerte, aunque sabia que estaba destrozado, mientras le daban sus bebidas, pudiendo estudiar de mas cerca al objetivo, no era un mal chico al parecer, ahí fue cuando decidio comenzar el plan, empujando intencionalmente a Alec hacia el chico haciendo que tropezara cayendo sobre Lance, quien al ser sorpendido no pudo mas que intentar atrapar a Alec, antes de caer hechos una bola en el suelo, Alec sobre Lance, y Lance aferrándose a la cintura de este, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, mientras Jace sonreía y rápidamente desaparecia de la escena regresando a la mesa, dejando a Alec completaente avergonzado, antes la cercanía y la posición, quedándose estatico, mirándolo.

Lance siempre había sido un brujo de un humor contante, poco cambiante, veía a la gente con calma, no se alteraba nunca, aunque jamas permitia estar mucho con esta, a pesar de las causas que lo habían traido aquí, si creación y su meta nunca había cambiado quizá solo se habían adapatado a su nueva vida, mientras esperaba a su grupo para empezar la tocada esta noche, pidió una soda misma que termino derramada cuando sin proponérselo termino sus brazos llenos de un hermoso chico de lindos ojos, sin poder evitarlo sonriéndole, aun manteniéndolo fijo contra su cuerpo, mientras estaban tirados en el suelo _**–bueno este…creo que deberíamos levantarnos no lo crees?-**_ al ver que el chico estaba como en shock, se levantó y le ayudo a este a levantarse, antes de sentarlo en un banco mientras pedía un vaso de agua, ofreciéndoselo mientras se mantenía cerca.

Alec no sabia como había terminado asi, era como si le hubieran robado su voz, pero es que ese chico que había servido de almohada, mientras no perdia ningún gesto de su parte, tomando el vaso tomándolo como si estuviera muriendo de sed desde hace siglos, antes de lograr encontrar su voz _**–gracias,…..este perdón por….bueno por caer sobre ti, soy Alec-**_ mientras le ofrecia su mano en modo de saludo, estaba avergonzado por completo, mientras veía a ese chico demasiado sonriente y tranquilo, como si hace un momento no lo hubiera aplastado, incluso olvidando por un momento a sus amigos.

-bueno Alec siempre que quieras estare para atraparte- tomo su mano apretándola sin apartar su mirada y sonriendo _–mi nombre es Lance Lannister es un placer conocerte, me permites invitarte una copa-_ le sonreía feliz, mientras esperaba su respuesta sin soltar su mano esperando, que por alguna razón permaneciera mucho mas con el, sin saber que a las distancia, los amigos de Alec celebraban por esa excelente forma de comenzar con su plan, todo estaba yendo mas que bien….

 **_Espero que les guste esta historia, es un poco diferente pero todo tomara forma pronto, para mas indicaciones Lance es interpretado por Nick Batemena, veamos si mi locura avanza, de ante mano gracias, por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia_**


	2. PROBLEMAS DE UN MAL ENTENDIDO

**PROBLEMAS DE UN MAL ENTENDIDO.**

Todo había resultado bien al parecer desde que ese par se había encontrado pues por primera vez desde el rompiento con Magnus había logrado ver sonreir a su hermano, por fin lo notaban animado mientras al parecer de Izzy su hermano seguía tonteando con el brujo, pues a pesar de las quejas o demás propias de la personalidad de su hermano, estaba aceptando las atenciones del chico, tomando algunas copas con este, antes de dedicarse a disfrutar de su noche bailando con Simon con su chico, e Jace y Clary hicieran lo mismo mientras no dejaban de vigilar a mayor de los Lightwood.

Alec después de un momento había empezado a disfrutar de estar con Lance no era porque era increíblemente guapo, aunque era verdad era alto, musculoso, de sonrisa hermosa, bellos ojos y barba cerrada recortada, pero lo que lo estaba derritiendo por completo era esa forma en que lo trataba como si fuera único en todo el bar, había pensado regresar con sus hermanos pero al verlos bailar pensó que bien ya que se había tomado el tiempo de venir porque no disfrutar un momento, mientras tomaba otro trago escucho lo que menos se esperaba _**–Alec quieres concederme esta pieza? Anda di que si? Y te digo un secreto?-**_ mientras Lance lo veía después de comer otra cereza, que a decir bien, no sabia porque razón continuaba comiendo eso, dando sorbos ocasionales a su soda, mas pareciera que solo se dedicaba a emborracharlo a el, asi que sonriendo gracias a la poca tolerancia de alcohol y a su cansancio, pensó porque no? _**–Claro pero primero dime el secreto-**_ mientras se levantaba acercándose a Lance.

Lance por otra parte estaba mas que en sus 5 sentidos pues nunca de ser posible tomaba alcohol, su debilidad era otra, amaba las cosas dulces esa era su maldición pues sin importar nada era algo que jamas podía faltarle en su dieta ya que de lo contrario le iba mal, mientras tomaba la mano de Alec al verlo cerca aceptando su ofrecimiento, antes de acercarse lo sufiente susurrándole en el oído _ **–Sabes alec que te vez incriblemente lindo cuando sonries? Eres todo un casanova-**_ sonriendo antes de tomar su mano notando algo tomado a Alec al bailar pues por alguna razón este lo abrazo envolviendo sus manos en su cuello, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, recostándose al bailar, quizá si le había dado mucho de tomar, aunque lo escuchaba mormurar sobre cosas inentigible y que le gustaba su olor _**–Gracias joven Lightwood, aunque quizá has tenido mucho de alcohol?-**_ ganándose un quejido por el chico antes de sentir como se desvanecia, pero aun asi no lo solto, asustado comenzó a moverlo _**–Alec? Vamos despierta mira que ya me asuste, Alec?-**_ lo sacudía sin lograr despertarlo, iba a usar su magia antes de llegar sus amigos.

Jace bailaba con Clary de forma muy pegado con sonrisas claras, antes de que viera por el rabillo del ojo como su parabatai se desmayaba, malinterpretando la situación, deteniéndose camino enfadado a Lance –Ese imbécil que le hizo?- Clary siendo la mas correcta intento detenerlo tomándolo del brazo _**–Jace calmate, espera no le esta haciendo nada-**_ pero este sin escucharla jalo del hombro al brujo, haciendo tambaliarse, antes de recibir un golpe en su cara dada por el rubio, haciéndolo caer y llevándose con el a Alec que ni se quejo solo se acurruco contra este, y Lance se sobaba viendo a la pareja pues no sabia que había hecho

Izzy que no había notado el desastre antes de que pasara, corrió hacia Jace deteniéndolo junto con Simon que tan atinado como era decía –Hey tranquilo vaquero aquí todos somos amigos, bueno casi todos porque ya sabes a el apenas lo conocemos, pero en un mundo ideal lo seriamos- mientras lo sujetaba abrazandolo por el pecho reteniéndolo, mientras Izzy se arrodillaba cerca de _**Lance –Jace idiota que has hecho? Alec solo esta demasiado borracho y cansado, esta roncando-,**_ antes de ver a Lance que no se había movido, mientras examinaba al grupo de locos frente a el, sintiendo como la herida se cerraba, _**-tranquilo, primero que nada lo lamento esto…bueno es solo que pensó que le habias hecho algo, cosa que no debio golpearte, soy Izzy, la chica pelirroja es Clary, el chico guapo es Simon y el loco que te golpeo es Jace, somos los hermanos de Alec-**_

Lance guardando silencio por un momento, tomo su tiempo para levantarse y con el a Alec por segunda vez, mientras este roncaba, suspirando antes de sonreir ligeramente, antes de hacer una reverencia _**–es un placer Izzy, Clary, Simon y Jace el asesino a sueldo, mi nombre es Lance, es un gusto conocerlos cazadores, aunque si me permiten deberíamos llevar a Alec a dormir no?-**_ no guardaba rencor por el golpe, era algo muy común en el, su personalidad era algo única.

Jace al notar toda la situación que tontamente había equivocado, una vez se hubiera soltado se acerco ofreciéndole su mano _**–lo siento hombre, es solo que cuando un cazador se desvanece de la nada en brazos de un brujo…-**_ enseguida se corto ante la expresión de asombro y reproche por los otros 3, al haberlos delatado pues no iban a decir que sabían lo que eran, incluso Lance se quedo frio, aunque Alec parecía como un koala entre sus brazos, mientras antes de voltear a ver al brujo

Lance no podía creer que tan rápido hubiera sido descubierto, sabia lo que era, pero no podía creerlo que supieran lo que era, suspirando cambiando su expresión de pánico por una mascara de relajación, antes de encontrar su _**voz –no preguntare como saben de mi, y no me mentiran diciendo que lo notaron por que no es asi, pensare que soy tan importante para ser notado, asi que?...nos llevamos a alec? Al instituto?-**_ mientras tomaba a alec en sus brazos, saliendo de ese club, para abrir un portal jamas usaba su magia para algo tan simple, pero a pesar que no quería dejar ir a Alec sabia que tenia, siendo seguido por los otros 4.

Fue Izzy que hablo primero, _**-lance no es que te quisiéramos incomodar, o cualquier cosa es solo que…..-**_ siendo secundada por Jace _**–buscabamos un brujo apto para una posion, sobre…-**_ mientras buscaba el apoyo o idea sobre que, fue clary que salio en su rescate _**–para hacer que nuestro amigo simon, recuperara por completo la voz-**_ mientras le daba un codazo a Simon, comprendiendo enseguida, comenzando a tocer _**–cierto .es …que…..no…..puedo…..coaf coaf…-**_ mientras la verdad jamas se lo creía, solo haciendo reir al brujo, mientras abria el portal _ **…. –jajajjajaj dios si que los amo como comediantes ahora, a casita, los niños buenos no deben estar afuera tan tarde, y llévense a este bello durmiente-**_

 _ **-hey soy un hombre adulto que puedo llegar a la hora que quiera-**_ alegaba Jace, antes de ganarse un zape de su hermana _**–vamos Jace hay que llevarnos a Alec, simon me ayudas?-**_ sonriendo se acercaron a Alec que no se soltaba el brujo, antes de que este se quejara y se aferrara más al brujo _**–no el es mio, me lo quedo…..zzzzzzzzzz-**_

Despues de mucho tiempo en discutir con un Alec tomado, un simon tomando videos y fotos, un Lance sonrojado ante el acercamiento de Alec que prácticamente se le había montado como un oso, Jace muerto de risa, y Clary e Izzy intentando negociar con el mayor de los Lightwood, termino aceptando por todos que Lance llevara a cazador risueño a dormir a su cuarto, asi que eso fue lo que hizo, al llevar al instituto, mientras los demás se iban a revisar algunos asuntos, este lo llevo al cuarto.

 _ **-Vamos Alec duerme, es momento se buen niño**_ \- intentaba que lo soltara para que durmiera pero este se aferraba, intentando meterle mano _**–vamos guapo duerme conmigo, prometo no hacerte nada-**_ suspirando y terminando cayendo de nuevo debajo de el cazador, quedándose quieto mientras era acorralado, sintiéndolo encima de el, a punto de ser besado – _ **alec….yo no creo….-**_ cuando estaba muy cerca alec, cerro sus ojos esperando por ese contacto _**–soy muy buen besad…-**_ cayo sobre el brujo rendido, como si fuera su colchón, mientras intentaba salir de debajo de el, ganándose una queja, mientras seguía intentándolo, seguía haciéndolo, se resigno a que se durmiera alec, para salir pero sin proponérselo se quedo dormido, sin saber el despertar que tendrían ambos al dia siguiente, aunque en su inconciendia bien podría decir el brujo que podría acostumbrarse, mientras el cazador solo en su estado alcohólico que el que dormia compartiendo su calor era un brujo de ojos rasgados.

watch?v=fqHJh3lpVzc una canción que va perfecta con este capitulo, le da un plus cuando se escucha y se disfruta de la lectura.


End file.
